Play Date
by kcadara
Summary: My first attempt at writing a lighthearted Creepypasta story. Self insert fic (at least I admit it) with Laughing Jack from the Creepypasta fandom. Jack has a dream he ends up in an earthly modern waterslide park where he meets a young woman. Ongoing, so the plot might change as it goes along. Maybe I'll keep it all fun and games, maybe something more serious will develop.


Who can take your intestines? Turn them into balloon poodles?

Decorate his tent with them and string them up like noodles

The Candyman! The Candyman can! The Candyman can cuz he mixes it with hate and makes the world drop dead.

Laughing Jack sat on his throne. He was bored. When he wasn't luring unsuspecting kids to his delapitated carnival (at least those bratty kids who deserved it, not the good ones), he entertained himself in various ways. He was thinking about where he wanted to go next when suddenly he found himself in a very unexpected place.

A waterslide park.

His mouth gaped open in shock. He'd never seen anything like it. He teleported all the time, but he always knew where he was going, and had never missed his destination. Usually that was a child's room, or an adult's for some hanky panky. Sometimes he'd hit up a town for some pranks, by himself or with a gang he'd started. And it was always at night. He could go invisible with just a thought.

Then he looked down at himself and gave a yelp of horror. It wasn't the rainbow colored swim trunks he wore. It was his skin. It had changed back to the white tone he wore when he was Rainbow Jack. His claws had turned into long red nails and his cone nose had reverted back to its rainbow color too. What the bloody HELL?! he raged to himself. The warm wind picked up his hair and he saw it was red out of the corner of his eye. A string of equally as colorful curse words erupted from his mouth, which ended with an "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was then that he saw he stood at the top of a waterslide with a 100 foot drop to the bottom. It started with a wide tube that seemed to disappear into oblivion. Was this the hell he had heard of? Was this his day of reckoning for all the gratuitous deaths of innocent lives he had caused? He watched as a group of four kids climbed onto a large plastic inflatible device and pass right though him. Good, so at least he was still invisible!

Then, he dropped.

The giant tube sucked him down and he screamed like one of his victims, or worse, like Masky did when Jack accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom sitting on the porcelain throne with a Playboy magazine over his lap. That was one of the reasons he hated going to the Slendermansion. This cursed watertube also made him feel hella claustrophobic. One of his jokes was "I always think outside of the box, because I've spent half my damn life in there!"

His screams died in his throat when the tube opened up to a giant pink and purple striped bowl. His shock turned into a sort of, shall we say it, exhileration. Around he went, like one of the wheel rides at the carnival. He slid around three times before being sucked down into a smaller tube that led to a splashdown pool. He stood there with his hands on his hips, processing what had just happened. Why couldn't he make himself visible? The water felt good and cool around his hips. Dozens of kids and adults crashed through him laughing and yelling, not seeing or feeling him. He turned around to find an array of multiple water themed rides around him. Why hadn't he thought of this for his own park?

Suddenly a large figure crashed into him so hard it knocked him under the water. How?

It wasn't that Jack couldn't breathe underwater. He had several magical abilities. Teleportation, supernatural strength, immortality, manifesting objects, telekenises and up until today, voluntary invisibility/visibility.

The figure scooped him up and helped him stand. She was a young woman who appeared 20 something, and a damn fine one at that. She stood respectfully back from him and sputtered an awkward apology.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Another group of people were barrelling through the splashdown tube. "We'd better get out of the way." She ran through the wading pool with Jack behind, more confused than ever.

"How the hell can you see me?"

"You stick out like a sore thumb." she said. "I didn't know they had clowns here."

A smile tugged at Jack's mouth. "I'm the best clown of them all." Then he added, with more of a smirk. "I'd keep the one sided conversation on the downlow though. People might think you're crazy if they see you talking to me. I don't know if you noticed, but nobody can see me but you. Yes, I'm just as confused as you are." They stood in awkward silence. The woman was blushing redder than the red bikini she wore. Jack lecherously noticed her nipples were hard through the suit from the cool breeze around them. He knew he was sticking out like a sore thumb in more ways than one, and didn't want to freak his new friend out. She was looking at the almost electric blue of his eyes, unconsciously biting her lower lip.

She finally broke the silence. "I'm too old for imaginary friends. I wish I knew how to help you. If I took drugs, this would probably be just a hallucination. Or maybe I'm just schitzo." She knew something really weird was going on, and wondered how she'd gotten into the middle of it.

"I'm as real as it gets, lemon drop." he winked. "There's nothing wrong with you, quite the contrary. It's me who's on the other side of the looking glass here." The woman's blush expanded from red to a full rainbow spectrum. She giggled.

"What's your name, Red?"

"Jack, or Captain Laughing Jack if you're feeling formal." he extended his hand. She took it and noticed it felt suprisingly warm.

"Adara."

Jack lifted her hand and gave the back of it a slow kiss, locking her eyes with his as he did so. "Enchante." She felt her knees shaking and hoped it wasn't noticeable. She didn't mention it but she'd been dreaming about a guy like him off and on for a couple months. Maybe she was dreaming now. Who cared? It didn't look like he was going anywhere soon.

"Wanna see the rest of the park?" she offered.

"Sure. As long as there are no more of those cursed black tubes. Me and confined spaces don't get on."


End file.
